


So Not Fair

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo proves Shirosaki wrong about whether or not something is sexy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I use the names Shirosaki and Shiro for Hollow Ichigo.
> 
> Another birthday present for Becca.

Shiro blinked as he watched Ichigo. He had to admit...it was way hot to watch the boy do this. It made Shirosaki give a soft growl.

Ichigo apparently heard it if the smirk on his face was any indication. Little tease. He knew Shiro was loving every minute of this. That would teach Shiro to underestimate a virgin.

“H-hey, be careful there. Ya got a little drippin down yer chin...” Shiro said, watching the small little white trail make it's way down.

“You say that like it bothers you...” Ichigo said, pulling back from his treat and slowly sliding his tongue out to lick slightly at the trail, though it wasn't in time to stop it from getting to the rest of his chin.

Shiro grinned. “Mmm...I wanna lick it off ya.”

“Well, too bad.” Ichigo said, leaning down while keeping his eyes on Shiro as he gave a soft lick to the object in question.

“Dude...” Shiro said, licking his lips as he watched, shifting a little bit in his seat.

“Mm?” Ichigo asked, giving a long, slow lick.

“Okay, I give! Vanilla can be sexy, too!” Shiro cried, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep from jumping the orange-haired teen.

“Ha. Yer an even bigger chocolate-lover than me, but even I know vanilla's sexy.” Ichigo said, taking a big bite of his ice cream and wiping off the rest of the trail that had slid down his chin earlier.

Shiro just simply sulked. He hated being proven wrong. Especially when there was no nookie in it for him later! It was so not fair!

End


End file.
